


Peeping Amy

by AngelEyes93



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Bar, Casinopolis, F/M, Showers, Station Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Amy Rose drowns her sadness in vodka cranberry's at the Casinopolis bar. She eventually has to puke, and ends up on the men's side of the showers, where she can hear and see a certain hedgehog singing in all his naked glory. Sonic x Amy.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 12





	Peeping Amy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So Sonic Adventure was actually my first ever Sonic game back in the day, and I always found the showers in Casinopolis to be an interesting touch. This fic came out of my curiosity around that so to speak. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> \- Angie

_**Amy's POV** _

Letting yet another sigh pass through her peachy lip glossed lips, she put down her empty glass onto the long counter of the mini bar of Casinopolis.

"Another please."

Amy Rose, a twenty-one year old pink hedgehog who was usually cheerful, was sitting slumped over on a bar stool, feeling half-buzzed from the three cranberry vodkas she had just drank within a matter of an hour. 

She had only just turned twenty-one a few weeks ago and she had vowed not to drink irresponsibly. But lately, she could care less about that.

Amy wanted to drink as much as possible. . to numb the pain she was feeling in her aching heart.

Why was her heart aching so? Take three, wild guesses.

Sonic.

... the blue wonder?

And hmmm, lemme think.. Station Square's greatest hero?

Sonic was quite infamous around town. He was cocky but kind-hearted, and had a weakness for chili dogs. He had saved the world and her countless times.

She had been unconditionally in love with him since she met him around the age of five or six, when he saved her from Metal Sonic.

Although she more than enough showed her feelings for him by chasing him, helping him take care of Eggman, baking for him, and other things, she had never been able to confess how she felt to him.

Sonic was probably the densest hedgehog ever not to see that Amy was crazy about him. But that's why she desperately needed to reveal her feelings to him.

She didn't know exactly how he felt about her. . he would always shy away when she hugged him or gave him a kiss on the cheek or forehead. . and when she chased him, he would run away. Or when she asked him for a date, he'd smile and say, "Next time, Ames."

Cream the Rabbit and Rogue the Bat, two of Amy's closest friends always told her that they personally thought that Sonic liked Amy as well. They simply thought that he was shy.

But Amy didn't know what to think really. . she was certain that she loved him more than anyone or anything else in the whole word. But she had no idea how he truly felt about her. .

Feeling an abrupt urge to vomit, she quickly got up, running off in the direction of the bathrooms.

The bartender yelled, "Hey, lady! You forgot your drink!"

But she didn't even hear him. She ran as fast as she could, making her way to the bathrooms, not even paying any attention to the signs above the door openings.

Amy saw the stalls and ran right inside. Sitting on her knees in front of the toilet, her body shook as she began to sob uncontrollably, puking up the cranberry vodka, along with any food she had consumed within the past few hours.

After about three or four minutes, she stumbled out, turning on the faucet of the nearby sink and washing her hands.

She tiredly stared at her reflection in the mirror. Amy really didn't look like herself these days. . she had been drinking every night this week after leaving work.

Her eyes were rimmed with red from crying so much, her eyes were slightly red from exhaustion, her lips were trembling and her lips no longer gleamed with lip gloss.

She pulled her lavender short-sleeved shirt down slightly since it had risen up a little bit when she was vomiting, letting out a sigh.

Amy began to walk out of the bathroom, her white pumps clicking against the tiled bathroom floors.

Hearing the sound of someone singing, she stopped, and tiptoed towards the shower area quietly, hiding against the curves of the wall.

She listened intently, and realized the person was singing "Live and Learn" by Crush 40. She loved that song!

And the person had a pretty good voice too. She had to know who it was!

Amy leaned towards the right, peeking her head out from behind the wall slightly. She noticed a pair of jeans and a shirt lying on the floor and looked around for the shower being used. When she caught sight of which shower was being used currently, she almost gasped out loud.

SONIC!

There he was, naked glory and all, hot water pouring upon him as he sung cheerfully.

Amy's face turned bright red on the spot. And she felt her heartbeat pick up it's tempo at least by three times.

Her mind was screaming at her to leave, and that this was wrong of her to be doing. But no matter what her thoughts told her, she did not move.

She was so tranced that she didn't even notice that Sonic turned the shower off and was wrapping a cotton, white towel around his waist. Once she snapped out of it, she quickly started to run.

But Sonic quickly ran towards her, and grabbed her by the arm.

"Just who are you, and why are you spying on me in the shower?", He said firmly.

Amy tried to get free, squirming and such but he was stronger. "Let me go!", She screamed.

"No. . not until you answer my questions!"

"I'm sorry I was spying. . your just so. . so cute. . but I know it was wrong. . and I'm sorry."

Sonic's expression softened, as he let some of his initial anger go. He could tell that her apology was genuine, and he could feel the regret in the tone of her voice.

And his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink when he heard her say he was. . cute. Did she really think that?

"Who are you?", He asked, his voice a bit kinder this time.

"It's not important. . just let me go, please!", She pleaded, not wanting her hero to see her like this. She felt bad enough for what she had done. Wasn't that enough torture for one day?

Sonic didn't loosen his grip though. She wasn't going to get off that easy.

Since she continued to shift and try to get free of his grasp, he easily pulled her over to him, holding her closely.

Once she was completely facing him, his expression turned from curious to pure shock.

". . Ames?", He whispered.

Amy's face went to being beet red again, and her expression turned to utter embarrassment. She couldn't even imagine what he would think of her now.

Seeing his shock as vulnerability since his grip loosened on her, she made an attempt to bolt as quickly as she could out of the bathroom. But she was stopped by Sonic, who grabbed her arm again.

She squirmed and ran trying to get him off of her, and in the process, they both tripped and fell onto the floor, him on top of her.

"Get off of me, Sonic!", Amy demanded, feeling mixed emotions as she said it. She wanted to get up and leave since this whole situation in general made her feel uncomfortable. But she also didn't want him to get off of her. . this was the closest she had ever been to him.

He didn't listen however. He simply gazed at her, and lifted his hand up to caress her face. She jerked away slightly, feeling her whole body tingle with warmth as he touched her.

"What are you do—", before she could even finish her question, his lips were pressed against hers. As she closed her eyes and began to kiss back, his tongue was exploring every inch of her sweet mouth.

Once the two finally parted for air, they gazed into each other's eyes, still only inches apart from one another on the tiled floor.

"Why this all of a sudden?", Amy bravely asked. Sonic tucked a a strey piece of her hair behind her ear as he spoke softly.

"Because when you said that I was cute. . I realized that I should speak up about how I feel about you."

A moment of silence passed between the two until Sonic leaned in closer, his lips brushing against her earlobe as he whispered, "I love you, Amy Rose."

Amy was the one to kiss him this time, and as they kissed more passionately, Sonic picked her up in his arms bridal style, going back to the showers. Letting his towel fall, he began to strip off her clothes, and once both of them were in their birthday suits, he turned on the water and made love to his beautiful rose.


End file.
